The Steve Rogers' Virginity
by Cafeine
Summary: Tony Stark decided to make a not very pleasant surprise for Steve Rogers, and Natasha had an idea about it... [slightly yaoi]


Notes: Hello! Since English isn't my native language, this fanfic may have some mistakes. All I know I learned by myself and I want to know if I can translate my fanfics to English, so this is my "beta test".

If I made any mistake, a grammar error or anything, please, let me know, and then I can keep learning to someday write more serious stories.

This is a very simple Yaoi, the writing and the plot is simple and it's why I chose it.

And thank you, Squidie, for helping me.

~x~

**The Steve Rogers' Virginity**

It could have been another typical day in the life of Steve Rogers. Well... Perhaps what is called typical day for most people doesn't mean the same to someone who slept for almost a hundred years. And almost one hundred years is a lot.

— That's exactly why it's a good idea; get the chance to have a real encounter. You need to relax, Steve. Bruce, give a help and teach some relaxation techniques for our friend.

— Ah ... I'd rather not get into this story, Stark.

—"Get in" is the keyword!

—This is a joke in very bad taste, Tony Stark, and friends do not do this. — Steve was tired with that entire embarrassing situation. How could that ... That playboy, in his own words, dared to do THAT.

The sound of high heels approached. The redhead with green eyes and black dress stopped and watched. Natasha Romanoff was her name.

— What is happening here?

— Captain Starlight is selling his virginity in an auction on the internet — said Tony.

— Wha...

— Stark's Idea. — Steve cut her question.

— Why don't you ask someone to cancel? We are at S.H.I.E.L.D., almost everyone here knows how to invade a system.

— Almost everyone here doesn't know how Tin Man's brain works, and, therefore, doesn't know how to invade the system, or whatever he did.

— Stark, we're not in high school, cancel it!

— Let's just wait a few bids, It's already in one million.

There was a sharp melody and everyone looked at each other. Stark took his cell phone from his pocket.

— Looks like we have a spider on the line.

Rogers passed his hand on the forehead, dull and tired by knowing what was coming.

— That's not...

— I'll put it on speakerphone.

There was a sudden silence, cut off by a deep and tired voice that came out from the device.

— Hey, Tony, where's Steve? He's selling...

— NO! — Rogers shouted approaching himself the cell phone that was in Tony's hands. — This all was Stark's idea, I think you can imagine ... And... What happened to your voice?

— I'm having some trouble with Doc Octopus. But it is not at all, let's talk about you. Look, I would buy your... Just to you be sure that you'd be in good hands, but I don't have the money, Mary Jane wouldn't like the idea and my uncle always said that with great powers comes great respon...

— Are you kidding me? — Steve ripped the phone from Tony's hand and disabled the speakerphone, moving away until no one's listening — I know that you are aware about these things, could you delete the auction from the internet for me?

— It is a good idea, but you have to help me.

— Against Doctor Octopus?

— With a berth in the Avengers! What is? I am the only superhero poor, do you ever noticed? Stark owns an industry, Bruce is a doctor, Thor is a demigod, the assassins should win much money and the X-Men live in a mansion. Not that I care about money, but stop spending squeeze would be nice. Impress Mary Jane too ... And maybe stop being EXCLUDED.

—Ok, ok, I get it. I don't know if it will work, but I'll try to convince the others.

Steve hung up the phone and returned it to Stark.

— Some guy named Stan Lee bet 2 million. You better stop with this joke, Tony. — Natasha said.

Tony, who was now with a cup of coffee in hand raised his brow and used his usual sarcasm.

— I thought Steve was enjoying the idea.

Steve grimaced and also picked up a cup of coffee. The two stared at each other, until they felt uncomfortable.

Natasha watched and had an idea, approaching from Rogers.

— Steve.

— What, Natasha? — He took a sip.

— I'll buy your virginity.

Both Stark and Steve spit coffee they were drinking.

— How is it? But, and... And...

— ... But and Legolas? — Tony completed.

— I won't sleep with Steve, we'll have a meeting just to say that I bought. What I want is to end this charade.

— I... I don't think it's a good idea. — Tony said trying to take coffee again.

— Thank you, Natasha.

Tony interrupted again.

— Actually, she can't buy. She should not have all this money, it's over 2 million, Stan Lee still wins.

— You have more than 2 million, Tony. — Natasha smiled and Tony spat coffee again.

— What a beautiful couple, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. — Bruce laughed.

— Tin Man and Captain Starlight. — Natasha looked at them.

— I give up, I'm leaving, and I will not have any encounter.

Rogers left, closing the door tightly. Everyone was staring.

— I'm going home; I have an armor to finish. — Stark went through the same door.

— Are you thinking what I'm thinking? — Asked Natasha.

— I bet I am— Bruce said.

Half an hour later, Bruce and Natasha were on the phone with Pepper.

— So two and a half million disappeared from Stark's account? Thanks for the info, Pepper.

The two burst into laughter.


End file.
